


highly (in)effective study habits

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [64]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota keeps typing while she hears Gaila attempt to sneakily unzip her skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	highly (in)effective study habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



Nyota keeps typing while she hears Gaila attempt to sneakily unzip her skirt. She's torn between smiling and rolling her eyes, and pushes herself to keep writing her xenobotany essay instead of turning. She'd only taken the class because Hikaru had absolutely raved about it, and two weeks in she's pretty sure he just loves botany- and she most certainly does _not_. 

Nyota waits until Gaila is right behind her, excitement emanating from her. “I know you're there,” she says, finishing off the sentence, and spinning her chair. 

Gaila pouts looking gorgeous as ever in her underwear and slips into her lap easily. “One day I'll surprise you.” 

“Mhmm,” Nyota says, “sure you will. And one day I'll do my essays ahead of time, so I won't have to push you out of my lap.” 

Gaila doesn't budge though, her smile turning sinful. “But Ny, you're already halfway done. That calls for some celebration, doesn't it?” 

Gaila leans in for a kiss, and Nyota doesn't deny her, but also doesn't let it get too deep. “Very nice, thank you babe- but I really need to get this done.” 

Gaila stands up teasingly slow, “Fine. Don't let me distract you.” Gaila moves to lounge on her bed, fingertips tracing her curves.

(Nyota gets another hundred words in before she joins Gaila in bed.)


End file.
